Noir ou Blanc?
by j.walker98
Summary: La présence du 14th tourmente Allen depuis quelques temps, jusqu'au jour où elle se révèle insupportable. Tous les membres de la Congrégation s'inquiètent de son état, particulièrement Lenalee, mais c'est sans compter la présence des Noah... Résumé pourri mais bon, l'histoire n'est pas mal du tout... A LIRE ABSOLUMENT !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je me décide enfin à poster ma fic ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a un an et demi déjà, et une de mes amies (coucou panda!) m'a convaincu de la mettre en ligne, donc voila ! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

ps: c'est ma première fic, soyez indulgents.. et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire !

FIC -Man : Noir ou Blanc.. ?

Chapitre 1.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses amis s'en allaient-ils les uns après les autres ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle rien y faire ? Elle devait être plus forte, plus courageuse, plus…

Toc toc toc

-Lenalee, c'est Allen ! dit une voix qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Allen se trouvait devant elle.

-Bonjour Lenalee. Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? demanda le garçon.

-Non pas du tout. Entre.

Le jeune exorciste entra pour la première fois dans la chambre de son amie. Il était un peu mal à l'aise, mais Lenalee lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté d'elle sur le lit.

-Euh, commença Allen, je reviens d'une mission avec Lavi et, euh…

Il se tut, cherchant les mots.

-Il y a problème ? Est ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Lenalee.

-Aucun problème ! Tout est super ! s'empressa t-il de répondre.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-Alors ? De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-Eh bien… Komui nous demande dans son bureau. On va en mission.

-Oh, dit-elle, pas convaincue. J'arrive.

.

.

.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs de la congrégation lorsqu'ils croisèrent Reever.

-Salut ! Vous allez voir le Superviseur ?

-Oui, répondit Allen.

-Désolé mais il dort. Vous partez directement en mission. Voici toutes les informations nécessaires. Tenez.

Il leur tendit chacun des papiers ?

-Quoi ! Mais je lui ai parlé il y a 10 minutes ! Comment fait-il pour s'endormir aussi facilement ?

-Tu connais mon frère… ne perdons pas de temps, viens !

-O…Oui, j'arrive.

Et ils s'en allèrent.

.

.

.

-Link n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Lenalee.

-Non, il est à l'Administration Centrale faire son rapport. Cette fois, nous ne sommes que tout les deux.

Elle rougit un peu mais se reprit.

-Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser l'arche ?

-Non, nous partirons en train.

Après quelques heures de route, Allen s'exclama :

-Encore des montagnes ?!

Le même paysage défilait sans cesse depuis des heures : des montagnes. Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Tu sais, nous sommes passés devant un magnifique lac, mais tu dormais.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Eh bien, tu étais fatigué donc je me suis dis qu'il fallait mieux que je te laisse. Elle s'arrêta avant de poursuivre. Et puis, tu étais plutôt mignon.

Allen rougit et Lenalee baissa la tête.

-Merci.

.

.

.

Les exorcistes étaient enfin arrivés en Allemagne et cherchaient désespérément leur auberge. Après s'être perdu une dizaine de fois en moins d'une heure, Lenalee prit les choses en main.

-C'est ici, annonça t-elle après quelque temps.

-Tu, tu es sûre ? Parce que…

-Ne discute pas et entre.

C'était en effet la bonne auberge, mais il y avait… trop de monde ?!

-Excusez-nous, nous sommes de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Nous avons réservé 2 chambres.

-Ah oui, les exorcistes ! répondit l'aubergiste, débordé. Désolé, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a beaucoup de monde ici et… enfin bref. Il ne nous reste qu'une chambre.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Allen. Mais nous avons réservé ! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? Ca veut dire qu'on a 2 chambres, compris ?

-Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez toujours aller ailleurs ! s'énerva l'aubergiste.

-C'est très bien une chambre, c'est largement suffisant, intervint Lenalee. N'est-ce pas Allen-kun ?

-Lena…lee ?

-On la prend.

Elle était aussi sceptique qu'Allen, mais elle avait aussi confiance en lui.

-Franchement, soupira Allen en s'allongeant sur le lit. D'où vient tout ce monde d'ailleurs ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Lenalee. Mais il y a un autre problème.

-Ah oui ?

-Mhm, acquiesça t-elle en s'asseyant à côté d'Allen. Regarde.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui.

-Il n'y a rien d'anor…

Il se figea sur place.

-Il n'y a qu'un lit, souffla t-il.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau.

-Mais… je ne vais tout de même pas dormir par terre ! s'énerva t-il. Il va m'entendre celui-là !

Après un bon quart d'heure, Allen revint dans la chambre avec un matelas.

-Bon, et bien, dit-il après s'être correctement installé. Il est temps de dormir. Bonne nuit.

Il souffla sur la dernière bougie.

-Allen-kun ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu es… malade ?

-Malade ? Euh… non pourquoi ?

-Tu me sembles fatigué en ce moment.

-Ah ! Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps, mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

-… Tu veux dormir sur le lit ? Il n'y a aucun problème, je peux très bien…

-Non merci, ça va aller. Maintenant dors.

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Bonne nuit, finit-elle par dire.

Il sourit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! La suite est arrivée ! Je tiens avant tout à remercier les quelques personnes qui ont commentés le précédent chapitre. Celles-ci ont beaucoup insistés sur le manque de description et la mise en forme des dialogues. En espérant que ce chapitre soit mieux, bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 2.

_Allen… Allen… ALLEN ! Tu les tueras tous, TOUS !_

Allen ouvrit les yeux. Il était trempé de sueur et avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Encore cette voix, pensait-il. Elle devenait de plus en plus fréquente. Il l'entendait à chaque fois qu'il dormait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était fatigué. Il tourna la tête et aperçu l'horloge. 1h27 du matin. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre quand il aperçu Lenalee. Elle dormait toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha doucement. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle. Elle gémit quelque chose d'incompréhensible et prit la main d'Allen qui lui dégageait quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient son visage. Il ne pouvait plus la retirer. Il sourit.

« Lenalee… D'une certaine manière, quand je suis avec toi, je me sens en pleine forme. Toute ma fatigue disparaît. Tu es ma force, ce qui me permet d'avancer. »

Il se tut. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ses sentiments à l'égard de la jeune fille avaient-ils évolués depuis leur première rencontre ? Sûrement. Mais il ne fallait pas y penser, il y avait beaucoup plus important pour le moment. Gagner cette guerre par exemple ? Il soupira et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle gémit de nouveau avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux.

« A…Allen-kun ? demanda Lenalee, surprise.

- Lenalee, désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Rendors-toi. »

Il retira sa main de l'emprise de celle de la jeune fille et s'assit sur son matelas, lui tournant le dos.

« Pourquoi es-tu réveillé ?

- Ah ! Ce n'est rien, vraiment. J'ai eu faim et…

- Tu mens. Je sais très bien que tu me caches quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais ? Je suis ton amie. »

Il hésita un moment. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et attendait une réponse. Après de longues secondes de réflexion, il parla :

« Lenalee, ces derniers temps… Il fit une pause.

- Oui ? dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Je… »

Il se rappela ce que la voix lui dit quelques minutes auparavant et se figea.

_Tu les tueras tous !_

Lenalee sentit sa main se crisper et le regarda attentivement. Elle vit dans ses yeux de la tristesse et du regret.

« Ca va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il est tard et demain, nous avons une mission à accomplir ! Va te coucher », dit-il en souriant.

Ce sourire. Ce sourire que Lenalee aimait et détestait tant à la fois. Ce sourire, qui pouvait redonner espoir dans les pires situations et faire battre le cœur de la jeune fille plus vite, mais qui pouvait également lui donner envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces, comme maintenant. Allen n'allait pas bien, c'était sûr, mais ce qui la tuait c'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Elle qui voulait protéger ses amis, elle ne pouvait même pas le soutenir.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme ? répliqua t-elle, énervée. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude ! Tu es fatigué et tu te refermes sur toi-même. Laisse-moi t'aider, de quoi as-tu peur ? »

Il se tourna lentement vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Merci de t'inquiéter, mais je n'ai rien à te dire, répondit-il froidement. »

Lenalee était stupéfaite. Que venait-il de dire ? Le Allen qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais parlé comme ça, lui qui était un gentleman et si poli.

Allen, regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé de mieux à faire pour éloigner Lenalee.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di…

Lenalee le gifla et se leva.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Et moi qui m'inquiétais, tu, tu…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Lenalee, murmura Allen, désemparé. Je suis dé…

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ! »

Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Allen détestait la voir pleurer. Il se sentait si impuissant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour voir son beau sourire à la place. Mais cette fois, c'était de sa faute. Il fallait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Il se leva à son tour et la pris dans ses bras. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Elle sanglotait sur son épaule et le serrait fort.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as ? murmura Lenalee.

- Pour te protéger. A ces mots, elle le serra encore plus fort.

- Désolé de t'avoir mal parlé, tout à l'heure.

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Allen-kun, je serais toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je sais. »

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. Aucun des deux ne voulaient apparemment bouger. Allen fut le premier à parler.

- Il faut dormir maintenant, murmura t-il à l'oreille de Lenalee.

Elle hocha la tête et se détacha doucement de l'étreinte. Elle se dirigea vers son lit sans un mot et se mis sous la couverture. Allen en fit de même.

« Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Il s'endormit et n'entendit plus la voix de la nuit.

**Je sais… Chapitre court, très court même, mais je me rattraperais avec le suivant, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'espère avoir corrigé quelques détails et que l'histoire vous plait. Le chapitre 3 arrive bientôt, d'ici la fin de semaine voire le week-end si je suis fainéante. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire ! A plus !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue absence : j'étais débordé ces dernières semaines, avec les cours et tous les exams… Bref, le plus dur est passé et je suis maintenant en vacances. Je vais donc essayer de « rattraper » mon retard (de plus d'un mois et demi) en postant 1 chapitre par jour si possible. J'espère vous rassurer en vous disant que non, je n'ai abandonné ma fic et je vous remercie des nombreux commentaires que vous avez laissé. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3.

Le lendemain, Lenalee se réveilla la première. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa discussion de la veille avec Allen. De quoi voulait-il la protéger ? Pouvait-elle le laisser souffrir en silence alors qu'il avait toujours était là pour elle ? Bien sûr que non, mais que pouvait-elle faire alors ? Elle le regarda dormir et soupira.

Elle commença à se préparer pour la mission. Il fallait récupérer une innocence qui était apparemment au fond d'un lac. Celui-ci était gelé et personne ne pouvait s'en approcher à cause du froid. Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Quand elle finit, elle décida de réveiller Allen. Elle se pencha et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule en murmurant son prénom. Il ne bougea pas. Elle recommença, un peu plus fort cette fois, et il tourna la tête. Elle était hypnotisée par son visage si doux, si innocent. Ces derniers temps, elle appréciait la compagnie d'Allen plus que tout. Elle sourit, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle-même. Allen ouvrit lentement les yeux, loucha un moment puis reconnut son amie.

« Bonjour, dit-il en souriant.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Lenalee

- Mieux que jamais, répondit-il. »

Il se leva et la regarda. Etait-elle toujours en colère contre lui ? Son visage était « normal », mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était pardonné.

Sentant un regard sur elle, Lenalee regarda Allen et lui sourit.

« Dépêche-toi de te préparer, lui conseilla t-elle.

- Tout de suite ! »

Et il fila dans la salle de bain. Elle rit. Elle allait essayer d'amener Allen à se confier à elle. C'était la meilleure solution. Et quand il sera prêt, il pourrait lui parler franchement.

.

.

.

Après avoir recueillis toutes les informations nécessaires auprès de villageois, les deux exorcistes se rendirent au lac.

« 'Fait froid ici ! fit remarquer Allen en se tenant les bras. »

Il remarqua que Lenalee ne portait que l'uniforme de la Congrégation, c'est à dire une mini jupe, des collants et un manteau orné de la fameuse Croix rosaire. La plus grande partie de ses jambes étaient à l'air. Allen enleva son manteau et le déposa sur les épaules de Lenalee (c'est pourtant ses jambes qui sont à l'air, pas les épaules, je sais. Mais il allait quand même pas lui donner son pantalon !). Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Garde le pour l'instant, dit-il en souriant.

- Et toi ?

- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'ins…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase que son œil gauche s'activa.

- Akuma ! cria t-il. »

Lenalee activa son innocence et détruit 5 Akuma de niveau 2 d'un coup. Allen explosa les 3 derniers.

« On devrait se dépêcher. »

Allen allait frapper le lac gelé de son épée lorsqu'il y vit son reflet. Il recula et lâcha son épée, horrifié. A la place de l'ombre du 14th, c'est le 14th lui même qui était à ses cotés. Néah. Celui-ci lui souriait amicalement et lui faisait des signes de main. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'épisode d'Alma, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à le revoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Lenalee.

Il ne la regarda pas. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

- Allen-kun ! ALLEN-KUN ! »

Il avait les yeux vides, sans expression. Lenalee s'approcha doucement et lorsqu'il la vit, il reprit peu à peu conscience.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Je… J'ai…

- C'est bon maintenant, tout va bien, lui dit Lenalee en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Elle avait eu peur. Peur qu'il ne se transforme en Noah. Qu'aurait-elle fait si cela s'était produit ? L'aurait-elle tué ?

Ils prirent l'innocence et rentrèrent directement à la Congrégation.

**Chapitre ultra court, je sais. Pas énormément d'explications non plus… J'essaie de mettre un peu de suspense, j'espère que ca marche, haha ! Le prochain chapitre est plus complet, plus détaillé, et je le posterai très certainement demain donc pour plus d'infos… Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Donc voilà comme promis le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4.

Apres sa dernière mission avec Lenalee, Allen ne parlait pratiquement plus et restait la plupart du temps dans sa chambre. Il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir : l'ombre s'était changé en Néah. Pourquoi ? Cela signifiait-il qu'il avait « passé une étape » ? Que quelque chose se préparait ?

« Je perds ma tête, se murmura t-il à lui même.

_- Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas fou »_

Allen s'immobilisa. La voix qu'il n'entendait que dans son sommeil venait de lui… parler ? En plein jour ?

« Alors pourquoi suis-je le seul à pouvoir te voir ? A pouvoir t'entendre ?

_- Parce que toi et moi, nous ne formons qu'un. »_

Allen baissa la tête. Il s'en doutait, depuis cette nuit. Cette nuit, où il parla à son maître pour la dernière fois.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Je tuerais une personne qui m'ai chère lorsque tu prendras possession de mon corps ?

_- … Oui_

- Je ne te laisserais jamais faire ! » Il avait crié ses derniers mots.

Toc toc toc.

« Allen-kun ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? dit la voix de Lenalee. Elle ouvrit la porte. Désolé, je passais et je t'ai entendue. Tout va bien ? »

Elle posait la question tout en sachant pertinemment que tout allait mal.

« Oh, Lenalee… Je me parlais à moi même, dit-il en enfouissant de nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux.

_Tu ne peux même pas lui dire la vérité._

- Tais-toi, pensait Allen.

_- Ils ne te font plus confiance_

- Tais-toi, murmura t-il.

_- Ils t'abandonneront et tu les tueras de tes propres mains._

- TAIS-TOI ! hurla t-il. »

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Il vit les yeux de Lenalee s'embuer. Allen se leva d'un bond et la pris dans ses bras. Il ne réussit à la calmer qu'après un certain temps car celle-ci se débattait en lui disant qu'elle voulait partir. Mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, lui murmura t-il.

- A oui ? A qui alors ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

_- Vas y, dis lui à qui tu parlais, on verra sa réaction… Hahahah !_

- Je me parlais… à moi même.

Lenalee le regarda dans ses yeux fatigués. Que voulait-il dire ? Elle en avait une petite idée, mais la rejeta immédiatement.

- Tu devrais te changer les idées. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi ? Je vais en ville demain, acheter quelques bricoles… Ca t'intéresse ? proposa la jeune fille, voulant changer de sujet.

Elle avait raison. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Le visage d'Allen s'illumina, ce qui fit battre le cœur de la jeune fille plus vite.

- Très bien. A demain !

.

.

.

Allen allait rejoindre Lenalee lorsqu'il croisa Lavi dans les couloirs.

« Yo Allen ! le salua Lavi. Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Je sors avec Lenalee.

- Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Tu t'es enfin décider à faire le premier pas ?

- Imbécile ! On va juste en ville, rien d'autre.

- Oooh… Je peux venir avec vous alors ? demanda innocemment Lavi.

- Non, ce…

- De toute façon, vous n'avez rien de prévu, alors… »

«NON !» pensa Allen. Si Lavi s'en mêle… Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Refuser serait plutôt suspect…

Lavi, de son côté, était tout content. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser… et ça lui permettrait d'observer Allen.

« Let's go ! »

.

.

.

Ils descendirent jusqu'au port souterrain et rejoignirent Lenalee.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Lenalee, mais je suis tombé sur un lapin errant…

- Eh moyashi ! Ne parle pas comme ça de tes ainés compris ? répliqua Lavi.

- Je m'appelle Allen !

- C'est la même chose ! »

Les 3 exorcistes prirent le train et descendirent au centre ville. Ils entrèrent dans plusieurs magasins différents et Lenalee commença à faire ses courses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu achètes ? demanda Lavi.

- Des cadeaux.

- Sérieux ?! Oh Lenalee t'es trop gentille ! Moi aussi je t'aime tu sais ?

- Ce n'est pas pour toi !

- Lenalee ! T'es trop méchante ! C'est pour qui alors ?

- Pour tout le monde, sauf toi.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Lavi. Et pourquoi achètes-tu des cadeaux à tout le monde ?

- Eh bien, Noël approche et je n'aurais surement pas… Allen-kun ?

Allen n'était plus là.

- Où est Allen-kun ?

- Il était avec moi il y a… Il y a combien de temps déjà ?

- Lavi ! Tu l'as perdu !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et puis toi, que faisais-tu pendant tout ce temps, hein ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Mais tu sais très bien qu'Allen-kun se perd facilement et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Une énorme explosion retentit.

- Allons-y ! »

.

.

.

Allen marchait dans les rues animées de la ville et cherchait ses amis lorsqu'il entendit la voix de nouveau.

_« Tu t'es bien amusé gamin ? Le temps est venu !_

-Le temps est venu de qu… »

Une atroce douleur le prit à la tête et se répandit dans tout son corps. Il s'écroula et criait à s'en arracher les poumons.

_« Je vais prendre possession de ton corps maintenant. Ne résiste pas, ça te fera moins mal, hahaha !_

Il était sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'une petite boule dorée le mordit à l'oreille.

- Tu as… raison… Tim. Je ne peux pas… abandonner maintenant… mais ça fait un peu mal, dit Allen avec un faible sourire. Son œil gauche s'activa. Ok… Je vais essayer… »

Il activa son innocence et détruit quelques Akumas. Il fut bientôt rejoint par ses amis et tous les Akumas furent détruits.

- Eh moyashi ! Qu'est-ce tu fais ici alors qu'on était à l'autre bout de la ville ? » demanda Lavi, impressionné par la facilité de son ami à se perdre aussi rapidement.

Allen ne répondit pas. Il tournait le dos aux deux autres exorcistes et son innocence était toujours activée.

« Allen-kun, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Lenalee.

Il se retourna lentement et sourit.

- Je vais bien, très bien même ! annonça t-il joyeusement. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien !

Lenalee sourit et lui prit la main.

- Il va faire nuit, rentrons.

Il hocha la tête et la suivit.

- Pourquoi gardes-tu ton innocence activée, et c'est quoi ce changement de comportement ? » demanda Lavi qui n'avait pas bougé.

Allen se retourna pour le regarder dans son unique œil vert. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux. Il réfléchit un instant avant de lâcher la main de Lenalee et de s'avancer vers lui. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et recula. Lavi pâlît aussitôt et hocha la tête. Lenalee les fixait. Elle n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Euh… Un de vous deux pourrait-il m'expliquer ? » demanda gentiment la jeune fille, mais elle n'obtint comme réponse qu'un sourire de la part d'Allen.

Il lui reprit la main et commença à marcher.

« Rentrons à la maison ! » s'exclama Allen. Il se pencha vers Lenalee et lui murmura un « merci » avant de sourire sincèrement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait ça mais elle était heureuse de le voir comme ça, de **re**voir son sourire éclatant à nouveau. Son cœur battait plus vite et il lui fallut un moment avant de réussir à le contrôler. Mais il restait des parts d'ombre dans cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'Allen a bien pu dire à Lavi ? Il ne faut pas penser comme ça, dit-elle. Le plus important est qu'il soit de retour.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que ce n'était que provisoire…

**Bon, voilà enfin un chapitre correct au niveau de la longueur (j'espère). Sinon, beaucoup de dialogues et toujours pas d'explications… Il va encore falloir attendre un chapitre, saperlipopette alors ! La suite demain donc, et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ! Donc voilà le chapitre 5 ! On avance mine de rien… Premier chapitre où l'on parle des Noahs. Enfin ! Petite info : il m'arrive souvent d'écrire « Jasdebit ». Cela désigne Jasdero et Debitto en même temps, même si la conjugaison est au singulier. Un peu compliqué… Je vous laisse découvrir !**

Chapitre 5.

« Road-Tama relooooo !

- C'était amusant ! s'exclama Road. Ohé Tyki ! Achète-moi des bonbons… s'il te plaît ? »

Le dénommé Tyki passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux d'un air las et les tira en arrière avant de mettre un haut chapeau.

« Non. Allons faire notre rapport au Comte.

- Maiiiis ! s'indigna la jeune fille en balançant son parapluie dans tous les sens.

- Road-tamaaaaa !

- Tais-toi !

- Relo. »

.

.

.

« Ohé, Jasdero ! Où est mon gun ? J'vais me faire le disciple de Cross !

- On va lui faire payer nos dettes, hein Debitto ?

- C'est clair ! cria Debitto en cassant une chaise et en tirant la langue.

- Hihihihihihihi ! »

Une porte en forme de cœur se matérialisa devant eux. Tyki et Road en sortirent.

« Quoi ?! cria Jasdero en tirant sur Tyki des boules de papiers. Le disciple de Cross ?

- Abruti ! C'est Tyki !

- Aah oui ! Hihihihi !

Jasdebit et Road éclatèrent de rire.

- Où est le Comte Millénaire ? demanda Road après quelques minutes.

Jasdebit se calma et devint étrangement sérieux.

- Il pleure. Par-là » dit Debitto alors que Jasdero montrait du doigt une large porte.

Road s'avança et ouvrit la porte. Celle-ci donnait sur une pièce très sombre, éclairée par deux ou trois bougies éparpillées dans les airs. Au milieu, il y avait un grand lit d'où l'on pouvait entendre des gémissements. Elle s'assit dessus et caressa doucement le visage d'un homme en pleurs qui disait des choses incompréhensibles.

« Comte Millénaire, nous sommes…

Il se redressa brusquement et tira sur la manche de Road.

- Ramenez-le moi sain et sauf, murmura t-il. Il ne doit pas être notre ennemi, ramenez-le moi…

- Qui ?

- ALLEN WALKER ! »

Il la regarda dans les yeux un moment avant de retomber sur le lit et de continuer à gémir, comme un fou.

Road quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre les garçons.

« Alors ? demanda Tyki.

- Il veut qu'on lui ramène Allen. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit notre ennemi. Il devait parler du 14th.

- Oui, je pense aussi.

- Quoi ?! Allen… ALLEN WALKER ?! hurla Debitto.

- Blanche neige ?! cria Jasdero.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

- Le disciple de Crosssss !

.

.

.

Allen était à la cafétéria et enchainait les plats. Il avait repris des couleurs, souriait pour rien (ce qui mettait Kanda sur les nerfs) et gardait son innocence activée. Il parlait avec Lavi, qui était plus sérieux que jamais. Lorsque Lenalee les aperçu, elle s'assit à leur table.

« Salut ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- 'lut, dit Allen, la bouche pleine.

- Yo, dit Lavi.

- De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

- Lavi me racontait comment il avait coiffé Kanda en lui faisant une tresse, hein ?

- Euh… Ouais… Ouais c'est ça ! »

Lavi était choqué de la facilité avec laquelle Allen venait de mentir. Et pas à n'importe qui… A Lenalee ! C'est à cause du poker, se dit Lavi en essayant de se convaincre de tout son cœur. Seulement, il ne savait pas s'il devait le jeu ou tout avouer à Lenalee… Il décida de jouer le jeu. Pour le moment.

« Bon, je dois aller m'entraîner, à plus ! »

Et Allen laissa Lavi et Lenalee seuls.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? pensa Lavi. Si elle me pose des questions, c'est mort ! »

Lenalee était calme et mangeait tranquillement. Il la fixait attentivement et ne bougeait pas. Quand elle eu finit son repas, elle le regarda et dit :

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu m'expliques ?

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Allen ?

- Mais rien, pourquoi ? Tout va très bien, tu n'as pas vu comme il est heureux ?

- Si, et c'est presque ça le problème. Pourquoi garde t-il son innocence activée ? Que t'a-t-il dit lorsque nous sommes sortis en ville ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si sérieux depuis ce jour ? Que s'est-il passé bon sang ! s'écria Lenalee. »

Et voilà, pensa Lavi. Elle me bombarde de questions. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

« Désolé, tu n'as qu'à demander Allen, répondit Lavi.

- Mais je sais exactement ce qu'il va me faire : d'abord, il va me sourire, ensuite il va me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, après il va me raconter n'importe quoi et il va me resourire.

- Mais… Tu ne l'as pas cru tout à l'heure quand il a dit que j'avais tressé les cheveux de Yuu ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Dis moi la vérité maintenant.

Elle est intelligente, pensa Lavi.

- S'il ne veut rien te dire, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison, répondit-il simplement.

Lenalee le regarda longuement dans les yeux. Il n'allait rien lui dire de plus.

- Très bien, dit-elle en se levant, un peu énervée. Ne lui parle pas de notre conversation, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux.

Et elle s'en alla.

- J'ai eu chaud ! dit Lavi en soupirant.

- Ohé, Lavi ! Le Superviseur te demande dans son bureau ! cria Johnny un peu plus loin. Kanda aussi !

- Tout de suite ? demanda Lavi.

Johnny hocha la tête.

- J'arrive. »

**Voilà voilà. Petit suspense sur le comportement d'Allen… « Mais qu'a t-il bien pu dire à Lavi ?» Ahaha ! J'espere quand même que c'est crédible ! Bref, il est possible que le prochain chapitre ne soit mit en ligne que vendredi, voire samedi. Surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire, et Happy Halloween ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir ! Me revoilà après une petite absence ! Le « un chapitre par jour » n'a malheureusement pas tenu longtemps… Je suis en vacances dans deux semaines, j'essaierai donc de poster des chapitres plus régulièrement. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6.

Allen était dans la salle d'entraînement et se battait au corps à corps avec Marie. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Allen transpirait. Beaucoup.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu et désactiver ton innocence, tu récupèreras plus vite, lui conseilla Marie.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, répondit Allen.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu la gardes activée ?

- Désolé, s'excusa t-il, mais je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. A plus ! »

Il marchait dans les couloirs de l'Ordre lorsqu'il aperçut Timcampy. Il se cacha rapidement : il ne fallait surtout pas que son golem le voie. Allen tendit sa tête et aperçu Link, probablement à sa recherche. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Lenalee.

« Lenalee ! Tu m'as fais peur !

- Désolé. » Elle lui sourit. Allen n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de son amie, malgré le risque de se faire voir par Link.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner. Je repars en ville acheter un cadeau pour Nii-san. Sans Lavi cette fois.

- Euh, très bien. Allons-y. »

Les deux exorcistes prirent leurs manteaux et se dépêchèrent de partir avant de tomber sur Lavi.

.

.

.

Lavi était dans le bureau de Komui avec un Kanda de mauvaise humeur.

« J'ai besoin de vous pour savoir ce qui se passe avec Allen, dit Komui d'un air grave. Ses agissements sont étranges et il échappe à la surveillance de Link. Leverrier n'est pas content et tout le monde dans la Congrégation se pose des questions. Votre mission –et c'est une mission- est de savoir pourquoi agit-il comme ça, et pourquoi garde t-il son innocence activée.

- Che, je ne ferais rien pour Moyashi !

- Tu es obligé Kanda-kun, ceci est une mission. Tu ne peux pas la refuser. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Lavi transpirait. Qu'allait-il faire ? Si cela implique l'Administration Centrale, il va avoir des ennuis. Il réfléchit un moment. Devait-il trahir Allen, son meilleur ami, ou tout dire à Komui ? Il décida de laisser les choses se passer.

« Ok mon petit Yuu ? On va espionner Allen !

- Imbécile ! La prochaine fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, je te crève le seul oeil qui te reste !

- D'accord » dit Lavi avec une voix à peine plus forte que celle d'une souris.

.

.

.

Il faisait froid dehors. Noël approchait à grands pas et la fraicheur se faisait sentir. Allen et Lenalee sortaient de la Congrégation et se dirigeaient vers le centre ville.

« Tu ne vas pas te perdre cette fois ? demanda Lenalee avec un sourire.

Celui-ci rougit un peu et lui prit la main.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te quitte plus maintenant, lui répondit-il.

Cette fois, ce fut Lenalee qui rougit.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire exactement ? continua t-il.

- Eh bien, comme la dernière fois que nous sommes sortis nous avons du nous battre contre des Akumas, je n'ai pas pu finir mes « courses ». Je pensais acheter un cadeau pour Nii-san. Noël est dans 2 semaines et je ne t'ai toujours rien acheté non plus.

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de m'acheter quoi que ce soit tu sais.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, bien sûr que je vais t'acheter quelque chose !

- Merci. »

Et la discussion continua. Tout ce passait très bien. Lenalee était contente : Allen se comportait normalement; non pas qu'il était « anormal », mais il agissait assez… bizarrement ces derniers temps. Elle avait beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais elle attendait qu'il lui dise tout, tout seul.

Allen, de son côté, voulait absolument tout lui dire mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne dit rien et continua d'avancer en compagnie de Lenalee.

Nos deux exorcistes se tenaient la main, marchaient côte à côte et se cachaient pourtant tant de choses, il y avait tellement de secrets entre eux…

Ils se cachaient même le plus important, leurs sentiments…

**Prochain chapitre dans la semaine, stay tune !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir ! Les vacances ont enfin débutés, je n'attendais que ça depuis environ la fin de celles de la Toussaint ! Bref, j'ai pris un peu de retard dans ma fic, j'étais censé poster ce chapitre bien avant Noël mais faisons comme ci de rien n'était… Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7.

« On va lui faire payer les dettes de son maître, hein Jasdero ?

- Ouais… Road ! Emmène nous voir le disciple de Cross !

- Ohé, attendez deux minutes. Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

- Hihihihihihi ! Ouais, mais on a rien compris ! »

Jasdero était étendu sur le sol et hurlait de rire, suivit par Debitto.

« Road, dit Tyki, le Comte Millénaire ne peut pas attendre qu'Allen se fasse consumer par le 14th. Le mieux serait d'aller le chercher tout de suite, tu ne penses pas ?

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Tu as raison. Mais attendons le bon moment pour agir.

Un cri strident retentit dans toute la pièce, suivit par des éclats de rires.

- HAHAHAHAHA ! Strike Jasdero ! »

Jasdero venait de tirer sur Relo et l'avait troué. La tête de citrouille pleurait et alla se diriger vers Road. Cette dernière prit le parapluie avec elle et se dirigea à son tour vers Jasdero. Elle lui demanda son pistolet, qu'il lui donna sans un mot.

«Relo ?

PAN,PAN !

- RELOOOOOO !

- HAHAHAHAHA !

Road venait de tirer sur Relo et les Jasdebit étaient mort de rire.

- On arrive, Allen… dit Tyki avec un petit sourire."

.

.

.

« Tu as pu acheter tout ce qui te manquait ? demanda Allen, essoufflé par les tonnes de cadeaux qu'il portait.

- Oui, acquiesça Lenalee . »

Mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose. Le cadeau d'Allen. Elle avait cherché partout mais rien ne la satisfaisait vraiment. Tant pis, elle reviendrait le chercher plus tard.

« On peut rentrer maintenant ? demanda Allen.

- Oui, et désolé pour tout ce que tu portes, je ne pensais pas acheter tout ça ! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la gare (Allen étant épuisé, il réussit à convaincre Lenalee de rentrer en train) lorsque Allen trembla légèrement. Il n'y prêta pas attention, mais ces tremblements devenaient de plus en plus violents. Lenalee, qui le remarqua, s'arrêta.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-elle.

- Ah haha !… C'est a dire que… je commence à me fatiguer, dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

- Tu veux faire une pause ? proposa t-elle, voyant qu'il était vraiment essoufflé.

- Euh… Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sûr que non ! »

Ils étaient encore en ville, mais pas en plein centre, seul quelques passants étaient dans les parages. Allen s'assit sur un banc et posa les paquets par terre. Il était épuisé et son cœur battait la chamade. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines qu'il gardait son innocence activée et n'avait pas entendu la voix du 14th… Mais maintenant, il fallait avouer que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais il avait peur de ce qui se passerait s'il la désactivait.

Aujourd'hui, ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Il allait la désactiver lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le toucher. Il leva la tête et vit Lenalee qui lui souriait.

« Allen-kun, est-ce que ca va ? redemanda la jeune fille. Tu es de plus en plus fatigué, et ça m'inquiète un peu, avoua t-elle. J'imagine que garder ton innocence activée n'est pas facile, mais…

Allen lui serra la main et lui sourit.

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, et merci beaucoup. Tu as toujours été là quand j'en avait le plus besoin. Ca m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Pas besoin de me remercier, nous sommes amis non ? C'est normal après tout, lui assura t-elle.

- Nous sommes amis… murmura Allen après un silence. »

Lenalee le regardait, en silence. Elle attendait une réaction de sa part, mais le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Silence.

Allen et Lenalee se tenaient toujours par la main, mais aucun des deux ne bougeait. Tout à coup, Allen leva la tête.

« Je peux te dire quelque chose ? lui demanda t-il.

Surprise mais heureuse en même temps, Lenalee lui fit un sourire éclatant.

- Bien sûr !

- Merci. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que… je… dit Allen qui ne savait pas par où commencer. »

Un grand frisson le parcourut le long de son échine et fit trembler son corps entier. Une atroce douleur le prit à la tête et il se leva d'un bond. Alarmée, Lenalee se lava et essaya de le soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait, car celui-ci hurlait et bougeait dans tous les sens.

« Allen-kun ! ALLEN-KUN ! ALLEN ! »

Allen se redressa tant bien que mal à l'entente de son nom. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Lenalee l'appeler par son prénom, sans le suffixe « -kun » derrière. Lenalee le tenait par le bras gauche, qui le brulait. Il se rassit sur le banc et se tenait le bras. L'endroit où la jeune fille l'avait touché auparavant le brulait énormément, ce qu'il ne trouvait pas normal.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Lenalee pour la énième fois.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux merci.

- Qu'est ce que tu as au bras ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que j'ai cette sensation.

- Ca fait mal ?

- Non, plus maintenant.

…

- Tu es sûr ? dit-elle en le regardant fixement.

- Absolument. »

Son bras gauche le faisait toujours souffrir. Il se demandait pourquoi ce contact avec Lenalee le blessait. Il voulait connaître la réponse, tout comme il la redoutait.

« Nous devrions rentrer, proposa Allen. »

Lenalee le regardait attentivement, cherchant le moindre petit signe de faiblesse chez son ami. Celui-ci avait lâché son bras et reprit les paquets.

« Tu as raison, dit Lenalee en se levant, mais en restant à coté d'Allen.

- Euh… Est-ce que tu pourrais ce petit incident secret ? Je n'ai pas très envi d'être interrogé par l'Administration Centrale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Allen ! Lenalee s'arrêta de marcher et se planta devant Allen. Pourquoi veux-tu toujours garder tes problèmes secrets ? Tu sais pourtant ce qu'on ressent pour toi, ce que je ressens pour toi ! Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Pourquoi ? »

Lenalee faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour retenir ses larmes, mais quelques goutes lui échappèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues. Allen posa les paquets et essuya les joues de cette dernière. Ses doigts le brulèrent au contact de la peau pourtant si douce de son amie, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ce que venait de dire Lenalee l'avait profondément touché.

« Désolé. Si je ne veux rien te dire, c'est uniquement pour te protéger, lui assura Allen en lui caressant sa joue, ce qui le fit énormément souffrir. Il ne la retira que lorsque la douleur se fit trop forte. Il regarda son ainée et attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- C'est d'accord.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne parlerais a personne de ton « comportement ».

- Ah, merci. Vraiment.

Lenalee releva la tête et se mit en route pour la Congrégation, laissant Allen seul.

- Dépêche-toi ! Il se fait tard et si on ne fait pas vite, Nii-san va faire une crise et tu seras en danger ! lui cria t-elle.

Allen pâlit avant de la rejoindre (sans oublier les paquets !).

.

.

.

Lorsqu'Allen et Lenalee rentrèrent, ils furent accueillis par Lavi, Kanda (de force), Johnny et Komui. Allen s'éclipsa discrètement à la vue de Komui et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand Lavi l'interpella.

« Qu'y a t-il encore ? demanda Allen qui ne demandait qu'a dormir.

-C'est très important, dit Lavi. »

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs et fermèrent la porte à clé en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait plus de golems pour les enregistrer, même Tim.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda le plus jeune.

- Komui m'a demandé de te surveiller avec Kanda. Ils veulent savoir pourquoi tu gardes ton innocence activée, et quand je dis « ils », je parle de toute la Congrégation, et plus particulièrement l'Administration Centrale.

- Je vois… Que leur as-tu dis ?

- Je n'ai rien dis à ton sujet, mais je ne pouvais pas refuser la mission. Allen, il faut que tu comprennes que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas te rester fidèle jusqu'à la fin : je suis un Bookman, mon travail est d'enregistrer et de rester neutre. Il faut aussi que tu saches que Lenalee sait parfaitement que tu caches quelque chose, et elle est venue me demander quoi.

- D'accord. Merci pour ton aide. Je suis désolé de te causer des problèmes, mais pourrais-tu garder le secret encore un moment ?

Lavi le regarda d'un air désolé.

- Jusqu'à Noël ?

- Mmoui… Ca devrait se faire.

- Merci. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais me reposer…

- Pas de problème, à plus !

Et il partit, laissant Allen avec ses pensées, qui ne tardera pas a trouver le sommeil.

**Le prochain chapitre sera posté très prochainement, demain si je suis courageuse. Et n'oubliez pas de commenter ! C'est gratuit et utile, faites-le !**

**Oh, and merry Christmas !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour ! Nous avons enfin dépassé les 1000 vues ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plait et qu'elle commence à prendre forme. Je rappelle que ce chapitre devait être posté avant Noël mais on a rien vu hein ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8.

Les jours s'écoulaient rapidement à la Congrégation. Tout le monde était occupé avec les préparatifs de Noël : Lenalee et Komui s'occupaient de décorer le sapin, la section scientifique des guirlandes et du gui, Lavi des lumières, Jerry de la cuisine et Allen, Miranda et Marie de l'arche. Tout le monde semblait heureux… Sauf Allen: les périodes de fêtes, en particulier Noël lui rappelait le nombre de dettes que son maître réussissait à avoir en deux jours, ce qui était assez traumatisant. Après avoir terminé les décorations, Allen se dirigea vers la salle du piano. Il joua un morceau qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant mais dont il connaissait miraculeusement les notes. Il s'arrêta et regarda dans le miroir. Il revit l'ombre pour la première fois depuis le jour ou le 14th voulut prendre possession de son corps. Il la sentait, la présence du 14th. Elle était revenue, seulement il n'entendait pas plus la voix qui le hantait. Il se demandait s'il pouvait désactiver son innocence sans risque, mais c'était trop dangereux d'essayer. S'il avait gardé Crown Clown activée tout ce temps, c'était pour repousser le Noah en lui : l'innocence étant le point faible des Noah et du Comte Millénaire, le 14th « disparaissait » à chaque activation, mais Allen ne s'en était vraiment aperçu que lors de sa dernière mission avec Lenalee. Il avait donc décidé toujours la garder activée. Mais cela ne suffisait plus, le 14th était revenu depuis un certain temps déjà, et Allen le savait parfaitement mais gardait le silence. Il soupira et regarda Timcampy voler autour de lui.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire, hein Tim ?

Le golem montra ses dents.

- La dernière fois que j'ai rencontré le Comte Millénaire, il m'a dit que je serais à ses côtés, mais le 14th ne voulait-il pas le tuer et prendre sa place ?

Allen s'assit sur le canapé et réfléchit.

- Allen-kun ! »

Il leva la tête et vit sur le grand écran que Miranda et Lenalee le cherchaient. Il appuya sur une touche du piano et leur ouvrit une porte jusqu'à lui.

« Allen-kun, où étais-tu ? Nous t'avons cherché partout ! s'exclama Lenalee.

- Pourquoi, depuis combien de temps suis-je partis ?

- Bientôt 3 heures !

- Comment ?! Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…

- Nous sommes venues te dire qu'il faut que tu te reposes un peu, Noël est dans deux jours et nous te voyons de moins en moins ces temps-ci.

- Ah oui ? Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu, mentit Allen.

- Aller les amis, c'est Noël ! s'exclama Miranda qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Il faut être heureux et positif !

- Euh… Allen failli exploser de rire à la remarque de la pessimiste Miranda mais croisa le regard de Lenalee. Il décida de s'abstenir. Oui c'est vrai, mais cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas fêté quoi que ce soit, surtout Noël alors…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu vas aimer l'ambiance, et Noël à la Congrégation n'est pas si terrible que ça tu sais, lui confia Lenalee avec un petit air amusé.

- Je n'en doute pas, tant que tu es là… dit Allen avec un sourire.

- Qu… Quoi ! Je veux dire… qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda une Lenalee plus rouge que jamais.

- Rien du tout.

- Bon à plus tard ! dit Miranda avec un sourire amusé en entrainant Lenalee avec elle.

Une fois dehors, elle ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? redemanda Lenalee, incrédule.

- Il a dit : « je n'en doute pas, tant que tu es là ».

- Alors je n'ai pas rêvé ?

- Je ne crois pas.

Lenalee sourit, visiblement contente.

- Je sens que ce Noël sera inoubliable… »

Elle avait raison, ce Noël allait être inoubliable…

**Voilà voilà. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont favorisé ou suivi cette histoire. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire au passage.**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour ! Voilà donc le chapitre 9 ! Celui-ci est quelque peu romantique… Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9.

C'est Noël. Tout le monde était content. Komui avait, pour l'occasion disait-il, construit Komulin XXVIIIVVXIX qui fut détruit par Lenalee la seconde qui suivit son lancement et fut aussitôt jeté par Reever et ses hommes. Après une série de pleurs et de menaces, Komui s'enferma dans son bureau, ce qui eu pour effet de rassurer plus de la moitié de l'Ordre (dont Allen). Tous les traqueurs, scientifiques et exorcistes étaient réunis dans la « salle à manger » et festoyaient joyeusement. Allen mangeait 50 fois plus qu'une personne normale, pour le plus grand plaisir de Jerry. Tous les exorcistes étaient à la même table. Marie et Miranda étaient côte à côte, Lavi et Bookman discutaient avec Krory et Lenalee. Kanda mangeait ses sobas dans un coin.

« Ohé Allen, tu es d'accord ? demanda Lavi.

- De quoi ?

- Ce qu'on vient de dire.

- Euh… oui, absolument !

- Je savais que t'étais ailleurs !

- Non je mange, ce n'est pas pareil ! »

Lorsque tout le monde eut finit, ils allèrent dans le salon et attendaient minuit avec impatience. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Miranda, Timothy, Marie, Krory et Link s'assirent sur des sofas et discutaient de tout et de rien. La conversation commença par la nourriture (la faute à Allen), passa par les précédentes missions effectuées par les exorcistes et continua sur d'autres sujets jusqu'à minuit…

Lorsque la grande horloge sonna les douze coups les plus attendus de l'année, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'écria : «JOYEUX NOEL ! ». Chacun donna ses cadeaux. Lenalee en offrit à tout le monde, même à Kanda. Il fit mine de s'en ficher royalement mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Après de longues minutes de réflexion, il se résigna enfin à la remercier. Lavi explosa de rire, suivi d'Allen. Ce dernier reçut plusieurs cadeaux de la part de ses amis exorcistes et des scientifiques (Lou Fa !). Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il pensa à Mana. Il suivait le bon chemin, il en était sûr. Il offrit ses cadeaux et s'éclipsa vers un balcon.

Lenalee, qui reçut autant de cadeaux qu'elle en avait donné, se dirigea vers Lavi après avoir remarqué l'absence d'Allen.

« Où est Allen-kun ? demanda t-elle.

- Je crois qu'il est sortit. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus important dont je voudrais te parler.

Il l'emmena à part et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille.

- COMMENT ?! La jeune exorciste courut aussi vite que si elle avait activé son innocence et sortit de la pièce.

- Euh… Lavi-kun, que viens-tu de dire à Lenalee-chan ? demanda Miranda.

Il lui répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de dire à Lenalee et Miranda couvrit sa bouche avec sa main, étouffant un petit cri.

- Vraiment ? »

Lavi hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

.

.

.

Allen était sur un balcon et regardait les étoiles. Il avait réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Link qui était particulièrement collant ce soir. Il faisait froid, mais il n'y avait pourtant pas de neige. Allen entendait le bruit que faisaient les autres, mais il n'y fit pas tellement attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit son nom.

« Allen-kun !

Allen reconnut tout de suite la voix (même sans l'avoir entendu, je parie que vous aussi !). C'était celle de Lenalee (Bravo pour ceux qui ont trouvé!).

- Lenalee ! Je suis là !

Elle arriva essoufflée. Elle était encore en jupe, mais rouge ce soir, ce qui exaspéra Allen.

- Tu n'as jamais froid aux jambes ?

- Pas vraiment, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Tu devrais. Il ne fait pas très chaud en ce moment, continua t-il.

- Non je n'ai pas froid je t'assure.

- Mais…

- Allen-kun !

Lenalee s'approcha et se mit à côté de lui. Elle regarda également les étoiles quelques instants puis se tourna soudainement vers Allen et le frappa au ventre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda Allen plié en deux, le souffle court.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dis ?

- Dire quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Pourquoi Lavi le sait et pas moi ? demanda t-elle, visiblement irritée.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Réfléchis !

Allen réfléchit. Est-ce que Lavi aurait révélé son secret à Lenalee ? Non, c'était peu probable. Mais alors de quoi parlait-elle ?

- Alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bon très bien, je vais te le dire. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dis que c'était ton anniversaire ?

.

.

.

Allen faillit s'écrouler. Son anniversaire ? Il ne connaissait même pas sa date de naissance, comment Lavi pouvait-il… ?

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Allen réalisa quelque chose. Le 25 décembre. C'était le jour où il avait rencontré Mana. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Et surtout, comment Lavi était-il au courant ? C'était un Bookman, mais quand même.

« Je ne sais absolument pas comment Lavi l'a su. Je ne l'ai dis à personne. Personne.

- Et c'est bien ça le problème. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, dit Allen en haussant les épaules et en regardant au loin.

Lenalee le regarda, incrédule.

- Nous sommes en guerre contre le Comte Millénaire qui veut détruire le monde, tout le monde ici ferait n'importe quoi pour fêter quelque chose de joyeux comme Noël et toi, tu ne veux pas nous dire quand est ton anniversaire parce que tu n'en voyais pas l'intérêt !

Elle prit une pause et le regarda. Allen détourna les yeux, ayant trop peur d'affronter le regard de la jeune fille.

- Désolé, murmura t-il.

Un silence s'installa.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Et puis, je ne t'ai même pas acheté de cadeau ! s'écria t-elle avec horreur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est pas important, la rassura Allen.

- Mais bien sur que si ! Un anniversaire sans cadeau, ce n'est pas un anniversaire !

- Tu sais, le fait que tu sois là avec moi, c'est un cadeau très précieux, dit-il en la regardant tendrement.

Lenalee rougit et s'approcha d'Allen.

- Toi aussi, tu es le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ai faite depuis longtemps, dit-elle doucement.

A ces mots, Allen la prit doucement dans ses bras. Il l'attira vers lui et lui prit la taille d'une main. De l'autre main, il caressa la joue de Lenalee qui était d'une douceur incomparable. Il la regardait dans ses beaux yeux violets, tandis que la jeune fille ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se laissa faire, ne pouvant faire autrement. Elle sentait la main d'Allen s'enrouler autour de sa taille, ce qui la fit légèrement frissonner. Elle repensa soudainement à la remarque d'Allen, sur le fait qu'elle ait froid : en fait, il avait raison. Elle avait toujours froid, et ce n'était qu'au contact de la chaleur du jeune homme qu'elle s'en rendit vraiment compte. Elle avait appris à enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond d'elle-même, rejetant la douleur qui devenait parfois insupportable. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne savait même plus si elle avait froid ou non. Mais maintenant, rien ne pouvait la tromper, là où elle se trouvait (c'est à dire dans les bras d'Allen), elle se sentait vraiment bien. Elle toucha la main d'Allen qui était sur sa joue.

« Merci, dit Allen avec un petit sourire qui fit rougir Lenalee.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur la joue gauche d'Allen, là où sa maudite cicatrice coulait le long de son visage.

- Joyeux anniversaire, murmura Lenalee à l'oreille d'Allen. Ce dernier était glacé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, et Lenalee rit doucement devant sa réaction. Elle lui prit la main et recula, avant de la lâcher. A tout à l'heure », dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Allen ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de vivre. Cet anniversaire sera gravé dans sa mémoire à tout jamais, il en était sûr.

Mais quelque chose l'inquiétait vraiment. Il avait du lutter de toute ses forces pour ne pas tomber en hurlant à chaque fois qu'il touchait Lenalee. La douleur était bien plus forte qu'au début. Le contact le brûlait, mais il s'était rendu compte que ce phénomène ne se produisait que lorsqu'il touchait un exorciste. Etait-il devenu « allergique » à ses compagnons ?

Il se dirigea vers le salon où la fête continuait. Lorsqu'il entra, une intense douleur le prit à la tête et il s'écroula.

« ALLEN !

- ALLEN-KUN ! »

Pas de réponse.

**Enfin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à écrire ce genre de scène… Quoi qu'il en soit, n'oubliez surtout pas de laissez un petit commentaire ! Et excellente année à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello ! Nous sommes finalement arrivé au chapitre 10 ! L'action démarre à partir de là, ENFIN ! Bon et bien, n'attendons pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10.

« Allen ! Appelez une infirmière, VITE ! cria Lavi.

Quelques hommes sortirent de la pièce en courant tandis que Lavi, Lenalee, Bookman et Link se dirigèrent vers Allen.

- Allen-kun ! Allen-kun !

- Il ne t'entend pas, dit Lavi.

- Walker-san ! Réveillez-vous ! cria Link en le secouant.

- Ecartez-vous, ordonna Bookman. Ils reculèrent.

Bookman regarda attentivement Allen, puis lui toucha légèrement l'épaule ce qui provoqua un spasme chez le jeune homme.

- Allen-kun ! Lenalee courut et s'assit à côté d'Allen en lui prenant la tête dans ses bras. Le nez de celui-ci se mit à saigner abondamment jusqu'à ce que Link intervienne.

- Mademoiselle Lenalee, ne le touchez pas !

- Ecarte-toi, lui conseilla Lavi en la prenant avec lui.

- Mais…

- Je m'occupe de lui, dit Link en portant Allen vers l'infirmerie.

- Je viens avec vous, dit fermement Lenalee.

- Lena…

Mais elle était déjà partie.

- Tais-toi, abruti ! dit Bookman à Lavi. Contente-toi de regarder.

- Le vieux…

- Lavi, aurais-tu oublié pourquoi…

- Non ! C'est bon, je ne vais qu'observer… »

.

.

.

_A l'infirmerie_

Link déposa Allen sur un lit et celui-ci ne tarda pas à être recouvert de toutes sortes de fils. Les infirmières l'emmenèrent dans une salle à part. Quelques minutes plus tard, Marie, Krory, Miranda, Timothy, Komui, Johnny et Reever arrivèrent.

« Que se passe t-il ici ? demanda Komui. On nous a dit qu'Allen avait fait un malaise. »

Il regarda Link qui était trop occupé à faire son rapport pour répondre et la tête de Lenalee lui fit comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas lui parler de ça pour le moment. Il tourna la tête vers Lavi qui lui fit signe de venir. Après lui avoir tout raconté, Komui raconta à son tour l'histoire aux autres.

Les heures passèrent et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Allen. Les exorcistes s'obstinèrent à rester debout mais se firent convaincre un par un par Lavi d'aller se coucher. Tous finirent par s'en aller, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que Lenalee, Link et lui.

« Lenalee, tu devrais aller te reposer, je reste avec Allen.

- Non c'est gentil, mais je vais rester encore un peu, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Tu es restée là toute la nuit, va te reposer.

- Toi aussi. Va dormir, je reste avec lui.

Ne pouvant convaincre la jeune fille, Lavi s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Moi aussi. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l'infirmière en chef arriva. Lenalee se leva d'un bond et alla à sa rencontre.

« Alors ? demanda t-elle, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

Lavi se leva à son tour et les rejoignit.

- Nous avons réussi à stabiliser son état, mais nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a. Tout a l'air normal. Tous les tests et analyses que nous avons effectué démontrent qu'il est positif. Nous ne savons pas ce qui a posé problème… dit pensivement l'infirmière en chef.

- Je peux aller le voir ? demanda Lenalee.

- Bien sûr, mais pas longtemps.

- Merci.

Lenalee poussa la porte de la chambre et vit Allen allongé sur un lit.

- Je vais rester dehors, dit Lavi. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle s'avança jusqu'à toucher la main d'Allen et sentit une goutte d'eau couler le long de son visage. Elle s'était pourtant promise de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle déplaça sa main jusqu'au visage endormi de son ami. Il eût un spasme et la machine à côté de lui commença à biper de plus en plus fort. Elle recula et appela une infirmière. Lavi entra dans la pièce et prit Lenalee avec lui. Une infirmière arriva et leur dit de sortir.

« Lenalee, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je… je…

- C'est bon, va te reposer, je vais rester voir comment les choses évoluent.

- Mais… »

Elle croisa le regard du rouquin et se dit qu'il ne fallait pas discuter pour une fois. Elle s'en alla sans dire un mot.

.

.

.

Les jours passaient et l'état d'Allen ne s'améliorait pas. Lenalee restait avec lui à longueur de journée : elle lui racontait des histoires, lui parlait de ce qu'il se passait à la

Congrégation, les nouveautés, les missions… Mais rien ne changeait.

La veille du jour de l'an, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dormir, Lenalee entendit un rire, comme un écho qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Instinctivement, elle se mit à côté d'Allen. Le rire se rapprocha de plus en plus et une lumière éblouissante éclaira la pièce. Elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit Jasdero et Debitto devant elle en train de rire à s'en exploser les poumons. Elle tourna la tête et vit Tyki fumant une cigarette.

« Allen !

Lenalee regarda Allen et vit Road à côté de lui. Elle activa ses Dark Boots et l'éloigna d'un coup de pied qui le força à reculer.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Que voulez-vous ? demanda Lenalee, sur ses gardes.

- Ce qu'on veut ? Attends voir… LE DISCIPLE DE CROSS BIEN SUR ! hurlèrent Jasdebit.

- Hé les jumeaux, calmez-vous ok ? dit Tyki, ennuyé.

- LA FERME !

Lenalee les regardait et ne savait pas quoi faire. Attaquer ou protéger Allen ?

- Lenalee, écarte-toi d'Allen, dit Road très sérieusement, ce qui étonna l'exorciste.

- Jamais !

- Tu ne comprends pas, il ne se réveillera pas si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis… »

**Voilà voilà. Bon je dois admettre que je vous ai un petit peu mentis l'action commence vraiment au prochain chapitre mais c'est pareil de toute façon ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire au passage ! Ciao !**


End file.
